Network service providers provide various wireless or wireline network services such as Internet access to their subscribers. Further, network service providers typically provide the infrastructure equipment such as base stations, routers or access points to allow their subscribers to use computing devices such as cellular phones, laptops or tablets to access and use their networks. In a typical business model, a network service provider purchases computing equipment from multiple manufacturers and then sells the computing equipment directly to consumers. Once purchased by a subscriber, the network service provider will provision the computing equipment to allow the subscriber to operate the equipment on its network.
Furthermore, the subscriber has to configure the computing device, which typically varies based on the manufacturer or the type of computing device. A subscriber may configure the computing device by, for instance, configuring Internet connectivity, adding a user account, establishing backup capability, adding applications, providing payment details, personalizing the device and the like. While “set-up wizards” may have reduced some of the complexity of performing these tasks, these tasks continue to be a technical challenge to a lay user, difficult to perform on smaller devices, and time consuming. Further, once the computing device is configured, the configuration data is typically stored locally and not re-usable. Accordingly, there is a need for techniques to allow for remote device configuration to, for instance, reduce the complexity and duration of performing the configuration tasks while allowing for remote storage and re-use of the device's configuration. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures and the foregoing technical field and background.